deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here Ken vs Terry.PNG|GameboyAdv Ken_vs_2.png|NocturnBros -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest (ver.1) KenTerry.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Kenvsterry.jpg|TheOmegaCookie Ken Masters Terry Bogard.jpeg|DeathBattleDude K vs T.jpg|Simbiothero Ken VS Terry ver.2 (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest (ver.2) KM vs TB.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Death Battle Thumbnail Version 2 - Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard.png|The Ancient One GameboyAdv1= Description Street Fighter vs King of Fighters! Two of America's greatest fighters enter the ring, but which one will walk away? Interlude Wiz: The fighting game genre holds many warriors, and these two are- Boomstick: Some of the best 'Muricans to ever exist! Like Ken Masters, rival of Ryu Hoshi Wiz: And Terry Bogard, the Lone Wolf street brawler. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ken Masters Cues Ken's Theme Wiz: Ken Masters, the greatest fighter in America, didn't start out the way you would think. Boomstick: He was actually kind of a spoiled little bitch, which made his father so mad he shipped him off to Japan to train under Gouken to learn some discipline. Wiz: Despite wanting to return home at first, he eventually learned to respect his new master and found a friend in Ryu Hoshi. Boomstick: Ah bromance. Wiz: Kind of like us. Boomstick: Don't ever fucking say that again. Wiz: ...Anyway, Ken is trained in Ansatsuken, a fighting style that is based around karate, kenpo, and judo. After his training under Gouken ended, he went back to America and won many tournaments. Boomstick: While also being a rich playboy while he's at it. Heh heh. Nice. Wait, since Ryu was Karate Star Wars, is this karate Ba- Wiz: He has access to multiple fighting moves, many similar to Ryu since they trained under the same master. Boomstick: His clone moves include the Hadouken, Tatsu-Hurricane Kick, and the Shoryuken, which unlike Ryu, he can go all Captain Falcon and light that shit on fire! Ken uses a fiery Shoryuken on Ryu Street Fighter announcer: KO! Wiz: He liked the Shoryuken so much, he created the Shinryuken, a Shoryuken that moves vertically into the air causing a vacuum effect, which sucks in the opponent and strikes him multiple times. Boomstick: He's also got the Shoryu Reppa, which is a 2-3 Shoryuken attacks in a row, with more power he can also make a strong flame uppercut in the end, in order to inflict more damage ''' Wiz: Along with the punching moves, Ken also wanted to focus his power on his kicks as well to balance out his fighting skills. So, he created the Shinryuken along with some of the kicking moves he developed himself, he learned to use them all at once along with a rising Hurricane Kick. '''Boomstick: How does he even do that? Karate magic? Wiz: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life. Boomstick: Oh whatever Wiz, you try and explain it. Wiz: Regardless of the psychics breaking, he has been able to fight with several deep cuts, and even been smashed through walls and come out just fine. Boomstick: He's defeated many of Street Fighter's greats, like Vega,Zangief, the super strong Hugo, and even his rival Ryu. Wiz: He's unorthodox and unpredictable with a giant ego, and can be extremely arrogant in some situations. Boomstick: But that doesn't keep him from kicking 7 kinds of ass in 7 different ways. He's not America's best fighter for nothin' Ken: You don't have what it takes to be America's No. 1 fighter! Terry Bogard Cues 11th Street 'Theme of Terry Bogard' Wiz: Raised by himself on the street alongside his brother Andy, Terry Bogard was adopted at the age of ten by Jeff Bogard. Boomstick: Things were actually looking up for the young hobos until Terry witnessed some douchebag named Geese Howard murder his new dad in front of him. Years later, said douche held a fighting tournament called the King of Fighters. Wiz: Determined to face Geese and avenge his father, Terry entered alongside Andy and kickboxing champ Joe Higashi. Terry uses a mixture of boxing, karate, kung fu, kickboxing and street fighting moves to create a very unique fighting style. Boomstick: Terry also uses many badass attacks, like the Power Wave, and Energy Geyser. Wiz: He uses these attacks by gathering chi from Gaia, the Earth Mother. Boomstick: What, like, Captain Planet? Wiz: What is with you and- Boomstick(begins singing really loud to drown out Wiz): TERRY BOGARD, HE'S OUR-''' Wiz punches Boomstick with his robot arm '''Boomstick: Ow, fuck! Are you ever gonna get that thing fixed? Wiz: He can also increase his normal attacks with chi. Terry is very proficient with acrobatics in his fighting, using moves like Crack Shot and Rising Tackle. He's also highly adaptable due to his training in many different fighting styles. Boomstick: He can tank hits from Wolfgang Krauser, who's strong enough to throw grown men into the air like rag dolls, and also take hits from Grant, who can create small hurricanes with the sheer momentum of his punches. Hoooly crap. Wiz: Terry is certainly a difficult opponent to beat. Boomstick: He'll kick your ass, and be awesome as hell while doing it. Seriously, fuck Geese. Terry: Did you think you could beat me! Go home! Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! We begin in a city. Nothing special about, no life threatening occurrences...At least not yet. A man is walking through the streets. His name is Ken Masters and he wishes to fight. Why? Because it's what he does, and he wishes to defend his title as America's greatest fighter against someone trying to take it. He finally sees the one he's looking for. Terry Bogard turns to see his challenger. They speak no words. Their eyes lock and they each know what the other is thinking. Fight, and win. They walk up to each other and get ready. A crowd has gathered to watch these well known warriors clash their fists. Cues Ys vs. Sora No Kiseki - D.A.Y. / BREAK It would be a match to remember. FIGHT! Ken immediately dashed forward, his arrogant personality causing him to throw the first punch. Said punch lands in Terry's chest, causing him to double over, Ken taking the following opportunity to use a Shoryuken, sending Terry flying in the air. Terry gets up and gathers chi. He uses a Power Wave, which Ken meets with a Hadouken. Terry jumps forward and kicks Ken in the face, using several different kinds of martial arts moves on him. Ken punches, but Terry catches his fist. Ken gains a look of shock as Terry uses an Energy Geyser. Ken flies in the air, but before he can land on his own, Terry jumps up and spikes him down to the ground with an axe kick. Ken gets up and uses a Hurricane Kick, hitting Terry multiple times. He then uses a Shinryuken, sucking Terry in and upper cutting him. He then uses a Shoryureppa, causing Terry to take lots of damage from lots of punches, the combo being finished with a fiery uppercut. Terry barely stands. He can't give up now. Terry and Ken both spam Hadouken and Power Wave respectively, until both moves miss each other and actually hit the intended target, knocking both fighters over. Ken gets up and uses the Joudan Sokutou Geri(yes the joke foot hardy har) and slams Terry right in the stomach, knocking him into a wall. Terry grapples Ken and throws him, slamming him right into a different wall. Cues Wily Castle The two fighters lock eyes once more. They both run forward, Ken working in a blow after countering Terry's attempted kick to the groin. Ken uses a Shoryuken(a flaming one at that) to knock Terry into the sky. Ken leaps up and performs several air combos, finishing it off with a kick that sends Terry crashing into the concrete. Ken lands on top of him and delivers several punches into his face. Then the Street Fighter raises his hands... HADOUKEN! ...and throws a fireball directly into Terry's face, burning it off completely. KO! The crowd is shocked. Ken stands triumphant. Ken: Told you I'm the best. Results Boomstick: That escalated quickly. Wiz: This one was fairly close, with them having nearly equal strength and stamina. Ken's arrogance and Terry's adaptable fighting style seemed like they would be Ken's undoing. But while Terry can take hits from Grant, the guy who causes hurricanes by punching, Ken was able to easily curbstomp Zangief, who piledrives bears into tornado's with ease. Boomstick: After that victory, it's a certainty that Ken would be able to take all of Terry's punishment, and give just as much. Terry American't beat Ken Wiz: The winner is Ken Masters. |-|DeathBattleDude= See my previous episode Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Two of America's greatest martial artists clash of in a battle for true superiority! Who will prevail?! Interlude Wiz: Two of the greatest fighters in America, rivals in the fighting game genre since the 90's, and now their fiery fists clash in a fight to the death. '''Boomstick: Ken Masters, Street Fighter's Best Fighter in America.' Wiz: And Terry Bogard, Fatal Fury's Legendary Hungry Wolf. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ken Masters (Cues Super Street Fighter IV - Ken's Theme*) Wiz: Born to a wealthy hotel tycoon and a Japanese mother, young Ken Masters could do and have anything and when I mean anything I mean everything. Boomstick: Knowing that Ken would abuse the money he amassed, Ken's dad sent him to Japan to learn under Gouken. Wiz: There Ken met his best friend and rival, Ryu and while both were under Gouken's tutelage of the martial art known as Ansatsuken, Ken and rose through the ranks, from a spoiled brat to an exceptional fighter. Boomstick: Ken learned techniques such as the Hadoken, a ball of energy that can destroy waterfall physics, the Tatsumoky Senkup- how the fuck do I pronounce this? Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also known as the Hurricane Kick. Boomstick: Anyways, the move that I know how to pronounce, breaks the laws of gravity to make Ken move around like a Tornado. He's also the most skilled in the greatest uppercut of all time, the Shoryuken! Wiz: Because of his great skill using the Shoryuken, Ken can even ignite his fist in flames and has multiple variations of it like the Shinryuken, the most iconic and powerful Shoryuken of all time. Boomstick: Not only can it cause severe damage, but it also has a vacuum effect that can make a devastating surprise. (Cues Street Fighter 5 - Ken's Theme*) Wiz: With all these techniques in his nonexistent sleeve, Ken returned to America and put his skills to the test by entering the American Martial Arts tournament and had actually won, it was also the event where he met his future wife Eliza, who would eventually have a son with Ken named Mel. Boomstick: Hot damn, Look at those things! Wiz: Boomstick! (Coughs) Anyways, Ken's resume is beyond impressive. He can destroy cars, wooden tiles, and barrels with very little effort and also traded blows with many powerful Street Fighters including his best friend Ryu and the Strongest woman in the world Chun-Li. Boomstick: But there is one thing that can keep him down and that's his own cocky attitude. Rather than finishing off his downed opponent, he taunts them and leaves himself wide open, wanting everybody to know his greatness. Wiz: But as it all turns out, Ken isn't even using his full power at all, a fact that Ken doesn't even know himself. If he detaches himself from emotion, he will an alternate state of consciousness called the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: Strange name, but it's actually pretty cool. Wiz: While using this state of consciousness, Ken is immensely powerful. He was once able to repulse an Electric Punch like it was nothing special and could even survive the Raging Demon, an attack that eradicates the human soul and turns their own sins against them. Boomstick: Just remember this, in a fight against Ken Masters, prepare for a fiery beatdown. Ken: Come on, let's turn up the heat! Terry Bogard (Cues Fatal Fury 3 - Terry Bogard's Theme*) Wiz: South Town, a city full of crooks, criminals, and corruption, run by the most feared crime lord Geese Howard. Nobody could stand up against Geese and his mafia, nobody but one and his name is Terry Bogard. After witnessing his adoptive father's death at the hands of Geese himself, Terry and his younger brother Andy made a pact, and that was to leave South Town and train in martial arts for a decade. Boomstick: With Andy going to Japan to learn Ninjutsu, Terry stayed in America to combine his adoptive father's teachings with multiple fighting styles like kickboxing and karate. Terry also trained under his father's mentor Tung Fue Rue to learn Hakkyoku-Wei- How do you pronounce this? Wiz: Hakkyokuseiken, also known as the Eight-Extremites Holy Fist. With his training and knowledge of martial arts, Terry uses techniques like the Power Wave, a projectile that is created by simply punching the ground with a ki-infused fist. Boomstick: Terry also has the dash punch known as the Burn Knuckle, a fist full of energy, that it sends his opponents down to the ground. Wiz: Terry can also use the Power Dunk, a jumping energy punch that knocks his opponent down to the ground, which not only demonstrates his immense power but also for his love for basketball. Boomstick: But the most powerful attacks Terry has are his Desperation Moves and the Climax moves. Wiz: Oh yes, like the Buster Wolf, a violent explosion strong enough to knock opponents far away and the Star Dunk Volcano, a very powerful and airborne Power Dunk, which is strong enough to create a huge geyser. (Cues The King of Fighters XIV - Follow Me*) Boomstick: Man! How powerful can his move set be?! Wiz: Very powerful. (Coughs) Terry's vast knowledge of martial arts, leadership skills, and immense power has proven to be most impressive. He is strong enough to beat the arm-wrestle arcade game multiple times, durable enough to survive being crushed by a NESTS base, fast enough to keep up with his brother Andy, who is one of the fastest in the King of Fighters, Lead the Fatal Fury team from the very beginning and is skilled enough to defeat the likes of Geese Howard, the very man who killed his father. However, Terry's carefree and joyful personality can be his undoing. Boomstick: Yeah, he taunts his opponents every time in a fight which just pisses them off more. Wiz: But still in a fight against Terry Bogard, he will rock you. Terry: Yo! Long time no see, Tizoc! Dinosaur: Terry, long time no... Wait, no. I don't know you or any Tizoc! I'm the king of the dinosaurs! KING OF DINOSAURS! Terry: Wow, you sure are. Sorry, sorry. Now then... Let's go, Tizoc! Dinosaur: C'monnn! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Cues The King of Fighters XIV - Depature From South Town*) In a Drive-In at night, Ken is seen challenging and soundly defeating Shingo Yabuki with a single Shoryuken. Many fighters then cheer for Ken as the Crimson Fighter raises his left arm up in victory but suddenly, Ken sees someone in the crowd who's not cheering and instead walking towards him, a silhouette who is later revealed to be none other than the Legendary Hungry Wolf, Terry Bogard. "Come on slugger, show me whatcha got!" Terry arrogantly told the fighter as he assumes his stance. "OK, hope you're ready to see some stars, cap boy!" Ken responded arrogantly as he also assumes his stance. (Cues The King of Fighters XIV - Terry VS Geese Fateful Battle Theme*) ￼ Ken and Terry then run at each other and throw punches at each other, but all their punches collided as shockwaves spread around the area. However, Terry manages to get the upper hand as he uses a Burn Knuckle that knocks Ken away followed by a Power Wave which is, however, avoided by Ken using the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, which hits Terry in the face and sends him reeling. Ken then fires a Hadoken at Terry, which Terry rolls over before hitting Ken with a Rising Tackle. "Hey come on, come on!" Terry arrogantly taunted the fighter as he readies a Buster Wolf but the move is parried before Terry is struck by a Shoryureppa. Terry, however, easily recovers as Ken runs towards him using the V-Skill Quick Step, but Terry instantly fires a Power Geyser to blast him away. Terry then charges a Burn Knuckle as Ken recovers, which connects with a Rising Tackle, because of the Drive Cancel. Terry then rolls back and hits a Power Wave as Ken lands, giving him a painful landing. As Ken recovers, Terry charges a Buster Wolf, which connects and brutally blasts Ken away. Terry, thinking he has won, walks away. However, Ken is seen recovering and spitting blood before taunting Terry and assuming his stance. (Cues Street Fighter V - Main Menu Theme*) "You're one balky guy you know, hell yeah! This is the most fun I've had in years, come on!" Terry joyously praised the fighter as he assumes his stance. Both men then run at each other and trade harder blows as louder and more violent shockwaves erupt with Ken doing better than before and actually beginning to overpower Terry as a small tremor erupts and scares the people around the area, causing them to panic and run away. Ken then manages to land a hit on Terry's chest before dealing a large combo followed by a brutal Shinryuken. "I'm not giving up just yet, time to finish this!" Ken shouted as he charges a Guren Enjikyaku, which brutally hits Terry and bloodied his face, presumably killing him. "It's over, I have won." Ken silently said as he walks away limping. However, Terry then recovers, limping and ready for another fight "I ain't dying any day pal." (Cues The King of Fighters XIV - Follow Me (Instrumental)*) Terry and Ken then run at each other with both enraged and willing to fight. Terry then attempts to hit him with a Burn Knuckle but Ken parries and counters with a flaming Shoryuken. Ken then pounces at Terry's fallen body and punches it continuously until Terry catches a punch and wrestles Ken down before and also delivers a beatdown. Ken then eventually shoves Terry away with his two legs and recovers back up before charging and shooting a Hadoken which Terry sidesteps and instead destroys a car. Terry then runs towards Ken and strikes him with an extremely powerful Burn Knuckle, sending the latter reeling. "Come on, let's go!" Terry arrogantly taunted the downed fighter as he charges a Triple Geyser, which he manages to execute and knock Ken down, brutally injuring him. "No, won't lose!" Shouted Ken as his eyes glow for a split second and aggressively runs towards Terry to land a fiery, brutal Shoryuken to break his jaw. Terry, sent rolling and reeling down down the ground, recovers and uses all his power to create a powerful Buster Wolf. As the area violently quakes from Terry gathering all the ki from Gaia, the Mother Earth, Ken runs towards Terry in an attempt to stop him. "Bustaaaaah......Wolf!" Terry was finished gathering all the ki he needs and dashes forward extremely quickly, to the point of his speed being comparable to that of a bullet and hits Ken with a huge energy infused punch followed by a violent and huge explosion whose size is larger than 7 feet. The energy began violently trembling the area, but Terry somewhat feels Ken's arms. (Music stops) The explosion finally dissipated, stopping the tremor as the ground was slightly rlowered by the impact. However, Ken survived with smoke all over his body and unphased by the attack, he had tapped into the Power of Nothingness. (Cues Street Fighter Legacy - Dragon Punch*) Ken then punches Terry in the face, which sends him afar. Terry then gathers energy to use a Trinity Geyser as Ken charges a Shakunetsu Hadoken. "Let's finish this!" Ken shouted as he fired a huge Shakunetsu Hadoken as Terry punches the ground and hits a Trinity Geyser. The Shakunetsu Hadoken then overtakes the Trinity Geyser and incinerates Terry, killing him. ￼ As Ken becomes dizzy from bleeding, Terry's body is seen on the ground, burning. Results (Cues Street Fighter V - Ken's Theme*) Boomstick: Wow! That. Was. Awesome! Wiz: Terry Bogard and Ken Masters are both skilled and powerful in their own right, making this a close call. However, Terry's resume, skill, and power were simply better than Ken's because no matter how many times Terry gets taken down, he quickly gets back up and on track, unlike Ken, who retired for years and never donned his gi until Eliza was abducted, also Terry's experience in fighting Ryo Sakazaki proves that he has fought someone similar to Ken. However, when both reached their maximum potential, Ken overtook Terry's. Boomstick: Terry Bogard can get back up after being electrocuted, but Ken wasn't even phased by the Thunder Knuckle. Terry may be able to endure being shot by a bullet, but Ken would just walk through it, considering the fact that his durability can compare to Evil Ryu, who was unphased by bullets and last but not least, Terry can get killed by soul attacks, but Ken could survive them. Wiz: Also, because of this, it is safe to assume that Terry can't even take down Ken in the process. So in the end, as soon as Ken tapped into the Power of Nothingness, Terry was a complete goner. But still, this fight was very close. Boomstick: Looks like Terry just couldn't keep his Bogard up. Wiz: The winner is Ken Masters. Polls Who were you rooting for? Ken Masters Terry Bogard Do you agree with the results of Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard? Yes No The results were accurate, but the reasoning wasn't Next time on Death Battle Johnny Cage: I make this look easy! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant